Surprice
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto merasa sedih karena Rias marah padanya dan Rias menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Sehingga membuat Rias membawa Chika, anaknya, kabur ke rumah keluarga Gremory. Hal ini mengakibatkan Naruto semakin terpuruk dan tidak tahu bahwa semua ini adalah rencana Rias untuk memberikan kejutan padanya. Kejutan apa itu? Fic request for Riky. Normal Life.


**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias**

 **Genre: romance/family/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: kota Kuoh (Normal Life)**

 **Sabtu, 3 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC PENDUKUNG YANG BERPERAN DI FIC INI:**

 **Uzumaki Chika: sebagai anak dari Naruto dan Rias (gambaran penampilan Chika bisa kalian lihat di cover fic ini. Chika berada di antara Naruto dan Rias)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Riky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Simfoni yang Indah" by Once.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SURPRICE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CESSSSSH!

Beberapa daging ayam berukuran besar yang sudah diberi bumbu rahasia tertentu, dimasukkan ke dalam penggorengan yang sudah diberi minyak yang banyak. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras saat memasaknya.

"Lalu setelah ini, aku harus bagaimana lagi?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah crimson panjang melewati lutut dan bermata biru kehijauan, pada seorang wanita berambut panjang abu-abu yang berpakaian seperti pelayan.

"Ng... Selanjutnya tunggu sampai berwarna kecoklatan, Rias-sama."

"Oh, begitu ya, Grayfia-nee-sama," sahut gadis berambut merah crimson yang diketahui bernama Gremory Rias."Susah sekali ternyata memasak itu."

"Makanya sudah kubilang biar saja pelayanmu yang membuatkan masakan khusus buat suamimu itu. Tidak perlu bersusah-susah belajar memasak begitu, kan?"

Seorang pria berambut merah crimson panjang yang sama dengan Rias, Gremory Sirzech, ikut menyela dalam percakapan dua wanita itu. Sehingga membuat Rias merengut.

"Huh... Nii-sama... Jangan meledekku seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang meledekmu sih?"

"Itu... Perkataan Nii-sama menyinggungku."

"Lho... Bukankah itu memang kenyataan? Kau memang tidak pandai memasak, kan?"

"Jangan meledekku lagi!"

Rias meledak marah sambil mengangkat spatula yang hendak dilayangkannya untuk menjitak kepala Sirzech. Sirzech kewalahan dan berusaha menghindar dengan cara menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Grayfia.

"Tunggu! Jangan pukul aku dengan spatula!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah meledekku!"

"Iya ya... Maafkan aku!"

"Nah, begitu dong!"

"Ya ampun, Rias-chan. Kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan begitu, padahal kau sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak lagi."

"Biarkan! Aku tidak peduli itu!"

"Sudah... Sudah... Kenapa kalian bertengkar begitu?"

Datang seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dan bermata violet, menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara adik dan kakak. Grayfia hanya tersenyum kecil saat menyaksikan Sirzech, suaminya, masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Rias memandang ke arah Gremory Venelana, ibunya, dan memasang wajah yang sewot.

"Kaa-sama, Nii-sama mengganggu aku memasak saja. Marahi dia atau beri dia sebuah hukuman yang sangat berat."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Venelana datang menghampiri Rias yang berdiri bersama Grayfia dan Sirzech."Tumben sekali kau mau belajar memasak, Rias-hime."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Rias menunduk malu.

"Uhm... Semua ini kulakukan demi Naruto-kun."

"Ya, besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-10. Makanya Rias-sama datang ke sini untuk belajar memasak denganku."

"Oh, begitu ya, Grayfia."

Venelana mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius. Lalu dia tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Sirzech begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-sama akan membawa Sirzech dari sini. Rias-hime, semoga kau berhasil ya."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-sama."

Rias mengangguk dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Sementara itu, Sirzech kewalahan karena ditarik paksa oleh Venelana. Dia pun berteriak panik.

"Kaa-sama... Tunggu! Jangan tarik aku seperti itu!"

"Kau harus ikut dengan Kaa-sama dan jangan ganggu Rias-hime lagi. Mengerti!?"

"I-Iya. Aku mengerti."

Dengan wajah lesu, Sirzech berjalan gontai sambil mengikuti langkah Venelana dari belakang. Rias dan Grayfia tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Rasakan itu Nii-sama."

"Hahaha... Daripada itu, lebih baik Rias-sama memperhatikan masakan Rias-sama itu."

"Ah, benar juga."

Begitu Rias berbalik untuk melihat ke arah masakannya. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya.

"AKH! MASAKANKU GOSOOOONG~~~!"

Ternyata ayam goreng yang dimasaknya sudah menghitam alias gosong. Asap hitam juga sudah mengepul dari ayam goreng yang dimasaknya itu.

HYUUUNG!

Terjatuh lemas di lantai, Rias frustasi mendadak. Grayfia mematikan kompor gas itu dan berusaha menghibur Rias yang sudah pundung. Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepala Rias.

"Rupanya... Aku memang tidak pandai memasak~ Padahal aku ingin sekali memasak sendiri agar Naruto-kun bisa mencicipi hasil masakanku sendiri~ Haaah~~"

"Jangan menyerah, Rias-sama. Anggap saja kegagalan ini sebagai awal untuk kau bangkit lagi. Kalau kau mencobanya sekali lagi, pasti kau akan bisa nantinya."

"Ah~ Percuma saja, Grayfia-nee-sama~"

"Ayo, semangatlah seperti Naruto yang selalu menyemangatimu saat melahirkan Chika! Buatlah masakan itu dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk Naruto."

"Ah, benar juga ya."

Tiba-tiba, Rias bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan yang begitu kental.

"Baiklah... Aku akan berusaha sekali lagi. Kali ini, aku akan memasak dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk Naruto-kun," lanjut Rias sambil menatap Grayfia dengan mantap."Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi, Grayfia-nee-sama."

Grayfia tersenyum karena merasa senang melihat Rias yang kembali bersemangat. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Ayo, belajar lagi. Mulai dari..."

Maka Rias pun mulai belajar memasak dari awal bersama Grayfia yang membantunya.

Di dapur bernuansa mewah dan lengkap itu, dipenuhi suara mereka yang menggema keras. Sesekali, terjadi ledakan besar dan mengguncang dapur itu. Sehingga mengagetkan para penghuni mansion Gremory tersebut.

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 22.30 P.M, kota Kuoh.

Di mansion keluarga Uzumaki sekarang.

Seorang pelayan kepercayaan tampak menyambut kedatangan seorang pria berambut pirang pendek yang baru saja pulang. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada sang majikan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!"

Pria berambut pirang itu memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang sangat hening. Tidak terlihat anggota-anggota keluarga lainnya, yang biasanya menyambut kepulangannya.

"Hmmm... Kenapa rumah kelihatan sepi begini?"

"Ah, Nyonya dan Nona muda sedang pergi. Nyonya bilang dia dan Nona muda akan menginap di rumah keluarganya satu malam ini. Besok siang, barulah mereka akan pulang."

"Begitu ya...," pria berambut pirang pendek yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, memasang wajahnya yang sedikit kusut."Hmmm... Rias-chan masih marah padaku rupanya."

Dia menghelakan napasnya sembari berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan tamu yang terbilang sangat luas. Lantai hitam yang mengkilat karena terbuat dari granit. Dinding yang dicat putih memberikan kesan tenang yang natural. Ada lampu kristal besar yang terpasang di tengah ruangan. Terdapat juga perabotan yang mahal dan mewah. Hasil jerih payah Naruto yang bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama yang ada di kota Kuoh.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya anak dari pasangan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai dosen. Dari profesi orang tuanya yang seorang dosen, menuntunnya untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang dosen.

Hingga pada akhirnya, cita-citanya itu tercapai, dia diterima menjadi dosen saat masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan di jurusan arsitektur, menggantikan dosen yang tidak bisa mengajar. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah asisten dosen yang berkemampuan hebat dalam mengajari para mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya.

Saat masih menjadi asisten dosen, Naruto berpacaran dengan Rias yang juga satu jurusan dengannya. Rias yang merupakan anak konglomerat yang sangat diidolakan oleh para pria di kampus. Dia menjadi penyemangat Naruto agar Naruto bisa mencapai cita-citanya menjadi dosen. Dia selalu ada buat Naruto, walaupun apa yang terjadi. Tidak pernah meninggalkan Naruto sedikitpun.

Ketika cita-cita Naruto menjadi dosen tercapai, Naruto melamar Rias di musim salju. Rias menerima lamaran Naruto dan bersepakat akan menikah dengan Naruto di musim semi, bertepatan bunga-bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran.

Dari hasil pernikahan mereka ini, mereka dikaruniai satu anak perempuan yang dinamai Uzumaki Chika.

Uzumaki Chika, gadis kecil yang kini berusia 9 tahun. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang selalu diikat twintail. Bentuk matanya menyerupai mata Rias, tapi berwarna biru seperti warna mata Naruto. Kulitnya sewarna dengan kulit Rias. Sifatnya sama seperti Naruto.

Dia menjadi satu-satunya putri di keluarga Uzumaki dan paling disayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Juga kesayangan keluarga Gremory yang sangat berharga.

Kini kebahagiaan Naruto sudah lengkap karena kehadiran Chika. Dia tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi, selain membuat Rias dan Chika selalu bahagia.

Seperti simfoni yang indah, mengalun merdu di sepanjang pagi. Cinta Naruto untuk keluarga kecilnya akan selalu indah dan abadi.

Tapi, hati Naruto sedang dirundung duka karena Rias marah padanya akibat salah paham, menyangkanya berselingkuh dengan gadis lain. Rias mengetahui kabar tidak jelas itu dari Akeno, yang membuat Rias tidak tahan lain lagi dan memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah keluarganya. Tidak memberitahukan juga pada Naruto bahwa dia mengajak Chika pergi setelah Naruto pergi mengajar ke kampus, pagi itu. Chika terpaksa tidak sekolah dan memilih ikut Rias ke mansion keluarga Gremory. Mereka berdua diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, sang Uzumaki pergi ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Menaiki tangga yang beralaskan karpet merah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Perasaannya bergetar tanpa ada irama kebahagiaannya.

Sang pelayan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Dia menutup pintu rumah kembali dan bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sabar ya, Tuan. Pasti Tuan akan mengetahui maksud di balik Nyonya marah seperti itu pada Tuan. Tidak lama lagi, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum simpul sembari pergi menuju ke dapur dan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto.

Beralih ke kamar yang temaram karena diterangi dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Barusan Naruto yang menghidupkannya. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu dengan wajah yang sangat suram. Meletakkan tas yang dijinjingnya ke atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakannya lalu diletakkannya di atas tasnya itu.

Betapa dia sedih sekali karena Rias masih marah padanya. Sekiranya apa yang harus dia lakukan demi meredam kemarahan Rias itu agar Rias kembali berbaikan dengannya? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu.

Rumah tangga yang dia bina bersama Rias sudah berumur 10 tahun sekarang. Sudah cukup lama, mereka menjalin cinta yang selalu bersemi di sepanjang musim. Kini hampir hancur karena kesalahpahaman.

Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Rias. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi meraih hati Rias lagi. Tapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dalam keterpurukan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Otaknya sangat mampat. Frustasi mendadak yang dia dapatkan.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku pasrah saja dengan keadaan ini dan berharap Rias mengetahui yang sebenarnya bahwa aku tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Hanya Rias, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai sepanjang hidupku ini.'

Benar, hanyalah Rias yang menjadi orang yang sangat spesial di hatinya. Dia menyakinkan itu pada Rias, pada waktu menembak Rias dengan menyodorkan sepot bunga kertas di depan semua orang yang ada di kampus itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu, umurnya masih 19 tahun, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menembak Rias atas dorongan semangat dari teman-temannya. Bermodalkan keberanian dan pot bunga kertas yang diambilnya dari taman kampus, Naruto berlutut ala pangeran saat menemui Rias yang sedang makan di kantin. Alhasil, semua orang yang ada di kantin itu, sweatdrop massal saat melihat adegan itu.

"Terimalah... Bunga tanda cintaku, Rias-chan. Bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Rias yang merasa malu plus senang, celingak-celinguk untuk memperhatikan semua orang yang menonton ke arahnya. Lantas dia menghelakan napasnya dan berbisik pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Pssst... Aku menerimamu. Tapi, jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Semua orang melihatmu dengan aneh, tahu. Buat aku malu saja."

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku, Rias-chan?"

"Iya."

"..."

Mendadak Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia menjadi patung hidup begitu. Rias keheranan melihatnya.

"Halo... Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun?"

Dikibas-kibaskannya tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto, Rias yang duduk di kursi, mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan untuk berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto meledak senang sambil mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara.

"YEAAAH! BERHASIL! RIAS-CHAN MENERIMA CINTAKU!"

SYUUUUT!

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diduga, pot bunga kertas terlempar begitu saja dari tangan Naruto lalu menimpa kepala seorang dosen yang baru masuk ke dalam kantin itu.

PLUK!

Spontan, seisi kantin terdiam massal. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar setelah mengetahui bahwa dosen yang terkena serangan pot bunga kertas itu adalah...

"Se-Senju Tsunade...," wajah Naruto pucat pasi seketika dan buru-buru mundur."Ga-Gawat..."

Kepala dosen wanita yang bernama Senju Tsunade, ditutupi dengan tanah lengkap dengan tanaman bunga kertas. Sementara pot bunganya yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu, hancur berkeping-keping akibat kepala Tsunade yang kuat seperti besi.

Dengan emosi yang meningkat, Tsunade memperlihatkan kepalannya yang telah menunjukkan sudut urat perempatan kekesalannya.

"SIAPA YANG TELAH MELEMPAR POT BUNGA INI PADAKU!?" teriak Tsunade dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto menjadi sudut pandang yang tajam untuk diperhatikan Tsunade.

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Naruto.

'Mati aku...,' batin Naruto yang merasa panik di dalam hatinya.

KIIITS!

Wajah Tsunade menggelap. Aura hitam mengerikan muncul di belakang tubuhnya.

"NARUTO! RUPANYA SEMUA INI ULAHMU LAGI! DASAR, TUKANG PEMBUAT ONAR!"

"GYAAAAA! MAAF, TSUNADE-SENSEI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! AKAN KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN SEKARANG!"

"GYAAAAA! AMPUUUUN!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran kesana-kemari antara Naruto dan Tsunade. Semua orang melongo habis melihat adegan konyol ini. Rias pun menepuk jidatnya sambil berkata.

"Dasar, dosen dan mahasiswa yang aneh! Ada-ada saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah cerita singkat bagaimana Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Rias yang berujung mendapatkan hukuman berat dari dosen Tsunade. Naruto tertawa geli saat mengingat kejadian itu, hingga cukup meringankan beban beratnya ini.

"Ya, setelah Tsunade-sensei berhasil menangkapku waktu itu, aku diberi hukuman, disuruh membersihkan taman kampus sampai bersih. Hehehe... Aku sungguh konyol waktu itu."

Dia merilekskan badannya sejenak dan merebahkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Mencoba bersantai dan melupakan semua apa yang terjadi.

Mencoba menutup kedua matanya yang terasa berat, dia melepaskan dua kancing bagian atas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Dia benar-benar capek.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun terlelap dalam keadaan lapar yang menyiksa perutnya. Dia melupakan itu dan terus melayang-layang ke alam mimpi bersama sosok Rias yang menjelma bagaikan bidadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"To..."

Samar-samar, suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia merasa mengenal suara itu.

Sekali lagi, suara lembut itu memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ah...," mendadak dia membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat dan mendapati wajah cantik seorang wanita berambut merah crimson."Kau..."

Wanita berambut merah crimson, yang tak lain adalah Rias, tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pulang..."

"Eh!?"

"Maaf, telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini," Rias tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur."Tapi, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke 10 hari ini!"

"..."

Naruto terdiam dan terpaku lama. Lantas dia langsung bangkit dari baringnya dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"APA!? ULANG TAHUN PERNIKAHAN KITA SEKARANG!?"

Rias yang duduk di sampingnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Apa kau melupakannya?"

"Ah... Sepertinya iya."

"Huh... Kau ini!"

"Maaf."

Naruto menunjukkan wajah kusutnya. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Rias menyadarinya dan meletakkan bingkisan kecil yang dipegangnya tadi ke atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Lalu meraih kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Maaf, karena aku telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak...," kedua mata Rias menyipit sayu."Sebenarnya... Ini rencanaku agar membuatmu merasa bersalah jika aku menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku sengaja marah padamu dan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku... melakukan semua ini agar memberimu kejutan ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Siapa sangka, karena ulahku ini membuatmu benar-benar bersedih seperti itu..."

Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku... Atas kejahilanku yang membuatmu terluka... Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat begini lagi... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Naruto yang sedari diam mendengarkan perkataan Rias, sangat memahami apa yang dikatakan Rias. Lalu dia menarik Rias dalam pelukannya. Mengurung tubuh Rias dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, Rias-chan."

"Ka-Kau tidak marah padaku setelah tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar...," Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rias lekat-lekat."Karena hanya kaulah yang kucintai. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangmu. Seumur hidupku, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan selalu setia padamu."

Rias terpana mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang begitu manis. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang masih kelihatan cantik meskipun sudah berusia 30-an.

"Hiks... Te-Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kau sungguh baik sekali."

"Sudah... Jangan menangis terus seperti itu."

"Iya. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

Rias berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Naruto pun berusaha menghapus air matanya itu. Sampai...

BRAAAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang diikat twintail dan bermata biru, masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Membawakan sekotak kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang berbentuk angka 10 tahun di atasnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PERNIKAHAN KE-10, TOUCHAN! KAACHAN!"

Secara kompak, Naruto dan Rias menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tertawa kecil melihat gadis kecil mereka berlari kecil untuk mendekati mereka.

"Chi-chan...," Rias berwajah sedikit sewot."Sudah Kaachan bilangkan kalau mau masuk ke kamar itu, harus mengetuk pintu dulu. Jangan membanting pintu seperti itu!"

Sambil duduk di pangkuan Naruto, Uzumaki Chika atau biasa dipanggil Chi-chan, menunjukkan wajah kusutnya.

"Ah, maaf, Kaachan."

Naruto tertawa sambil mengelus-elus puncak rambut anak perempuannya itu.

"Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memarahinya seperti itu. Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Tapi... Chi-chan harus bersikap manis dan sopan. Sifatnya sama sepertimu, Naruto-kun. Berisik."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu. Yang penting, kita rayakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang sederhana ini."

"Benar juga."

"Kaachan... Touchan... Tiup lilinnya sekarang... Tapi, sebelum itu, kalian berdua berdoa dulu ya."

"Baiklah..."

Rias mengambil kotak kue ulang tahun dari Chika. Naruto bertugas menyalakan lilin dari pemantik api yang diberikan Chika padanya. Naruto dan Rias memegang kotak kue ulang tahun itu bersama. Mereka berdua menutup kedua mata masing-masing dan berdoa bersama. Lalu membuka kedua mata mereka dan meniup lilin secara bersama.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Chika bertepuk tangan dengan sorakannya yang sangat keras.

"YEAAAH! TOUCHAN, KAACHAN, SUDAH MENIUP LILINNYA!"

"Hehehe... Iya."

Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil membelai puncak rambut Chika sekali lagi. Rias meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu di atas meja lalu menyodorkan bingkisan kotak kecil tadi pada Naruto. Naruto menerima bingkisan kecil itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Buka saja sekarang," jawab Rias yang tersenyum.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Dibukanya bingkisan itu, Naruto menemukan jam tangan merek terkenal yang berwarna keperakan mengkilat. Naruto terpaku melihat jam tangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan hadiahnya?"

Naruto menatap Rias yang bertanya padanya. Lantas mengangguk cepat.

"Aku suka sekali."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

"Aku pakai sekarang ya?"

"Ya, boleh."

Naruto memasang jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Rias ikut membantunya untuk memasang jam tangan itu.

Dia tersenyum dan menatap wajah Rias.

"Maaf, kalau aku tidak memberimu hadiah juga."

"Tidak apa. Yang penting, kau selalu ada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Rias tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Chika menyaksikan orang tuanya yang saling tersenyum, dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak hanya itu, Kaachan juga memasakkan makanan spesial buat Touchan."

"Benarkah? Kaachan-mu sudah bisa memasak sekarang?!"

"Sudah, Touchan."

"Chi-chan, kenapa kau beritahu sekarang? Kaachan-kan jadi malu..."

"Maaf, Kaachan."

"Sudah... Sudah... Aku merasa lapar sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama sekarang?"

"Baiklah, kita makan sekarang!"

"HORE! MAKAN TENGAH MALAM BERSAMA!"

"Eh!? Ini masih tengah malam!?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Memangnya kenapa!?"

"Aku kira sekarang sudah pagi."

"Belum pagi kok."

"Begitu ya..."

Ketiga orang itu sibuk berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan tersenyum. Suasana hangat dan akrab tercipta di antara mereka yang saling berpelukan bersama.

Kesalahpahaman sudah terselesaikan. Semua ini adalah rencana Rias untuk memberikan kejutan buat Naruto, yang berakhir kebahagiaan abadi di hati Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **FIC REQUEST UNTUK RIKY SUDAH UPDATE!**

 **Maaf, kalau saya lama membuatnya. Inilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untukmu. Bagaimana, apa sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membacanya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 4 Juni 2017**


End file.
